Interview with a Vampyre: Vincent's Story
by Egeki
Summary: Lucrecia dies, Vincent's Coma, Tifa and Cloud sends love...R&R plz!
1. Sonatas Via Piano

Interview With a Vampire

Disclaimer: Once AGAIN, These characters arn't mine and they belong to Square...Be Warned that Lucrecia is now married to Vincent Valentine, therefore many people might flame on me for doing so (wah! Wah! U_P) please don't! 

Additional Notes: I also hope you enjoy the story, it's the second story i made in story format, lol, I need feedback!!!

~~~

Sonatas Via Piano

A soft, harmonic ballad was drifting from the ballroom of the Shinra Mansion when Lucrecia came in to hear a bit with her silk hair tied back in a bun and her cooking mittins ontop her warm hands. Vincent still played, but with a slight stiffness in his hands since she entered. Lucrecia kept a vigilant eye on his hand's movements to the slow and raspy tempo. A dark cloud drifted amid the kitchen before Lucrecia howled wildly about her burnt bunt cakes. Vincent shrugged and began playing again, he played more and more furiously as the notes began getting more and more packed together and more and more complicated, he was drowning in the music. The notes swam about the house, divouring the darkness that were the corners that had not been lit by lack of sufficient lighting. His hands were possessed when the top of the black grand piano popped open with such an apruptness that Vincent Valentine stopped to look at his hands, now bloody as they were, he felt nothing. He felt nothing to the extent that he went on with his day as normally as any man, I would say. 

It wasn't until late at night when he acutally felt his curiosity beginning to flow unlike anything he felt before. The emotions dragged him downstairs to his piano. The top was detached from the rest of the body and a shiny orb shone inside, though not materia, he still dared to venture inside the little hole via his hand. His hand was shortly encompassed by the strange darkness inside. He pulled out a small jade carving. The carving resembles something of a Buddha with its like shape and roundness, although the whittler was definitely not an expert in his work. After Vincent took a fair look at it, the object shook and rattled violently. The Buddha figure fell out of his hands and fell to the ground shattering into pieces. Where the pieces remained, so did another figure, some kind of apparition, a demon. The demon made Lucrecia jump in her bed, she woke, and found that Vincent was missing. Lucrecia stepped down the left stairway, since they had two, and jumped from behind the wall in a fighting stance.

"Vincent! What is it!" She asked as the thing wiggled and writhed against the ground.

"Lucrecia, go, leave here...!" The monster slapped Lucrecia with its illuminous tentacle, she fell to her feet.

As the monster drew each breath, he breathed out more toxic gas. He blew the gas over the woman's head with fury and she wriggled in her unconsciousness and stopped after a while of the usual pattern the demon executed. Vincent pulled out his quicksilver and shot 2 rounds into the creatures face until it transformed into its true state of being, a tiny octopus. Vincent dropped the gun and sat next to Lucrecia's side and muttered things of importance that both their values accepted. Lucrecia coughed and out came a putrid green cloud and she was gone. 

Vincent saw Dr.Odine at the hospital in Esther for her current condition, he was quiet throughout the whole diagnoses. He was quiet for most of his life until his soul, what was left, deteriorated to nothingness. His apathy towards demons, monsters...and humans took its toll when she died. He became quite bitter for a man like himself, he shot at anyone who dared enter his property and stand face-to-face with him. Many a man tried to console him, but it was no good, he would scream and yell at them from their positions and he would just walk away. His life was scarred and burnt like the sweet bunt cakes his late wife used to make fo him. The tangy aroma from the kitchen with her homemade vanilla she used with them always made him happy. He went to check the stove, nothing was in it. He went to his bed every night, no one was there. He waited at the table every day when the time came she got home from the labs, nobody entered through the cathedral doors. He was alone. He was alone even when he traveled and ventured with Cloud and his friends, he only felt alive...with her. She was gone.

His daily solitary confinement made him crazy, people would say in town. Tifa had long since moved to Cloud's shack in Mideel to stay with him in holy matrimony, thus she was not there for Vincent. She was gone as well.

Vincent played the piano out of tune for months and months as he would mutter to himself "Life doesn't tune itself, why should pianos". He was going crazy, but one thing kept him sane...He wouldn't end up like Sephiroth in the libraries, searching his past in the archives of books and legendary lore contained therein. He brokedown the chemistry set in the basement and returned to his coffin where he would be able to think, or so he thought, not to be disturbed again. He slept and slept, waiting for something to happen. He was too damn tired to go out and reach his dreams, they were out of reach. He was too damn lazy to get out of the coffin, there was no coffin, just his mind. It was too late for vincent, we was now inside of himself, a coma.

Two days after his coma, a villiageer woke him of his coffin-like aptitude and took him to the nearest hospital in Mideel. The ride was bumpy and rocky, but Vincent somehow held on. They reached Mideel in time for the doctors and nurses to hook some life support machinery to his body. The nurse would prop him up against his pillow daily just to recieve a deep gaze that penetrated the soul. Eerie as his stare was, the doctors kept him in there for well over 3 months, even Cloud and Tifa came to see their old pal. Tifa would often lay on the bed with her head on Vincent's lap sobbing and crying saying, "You'll wake up, you're strong" and, "I know you can, please hang on Vince..." None of the techniques the doctors told her to do worked except for yelling at him from out of the blue, he would flinch a bit, then close his eyes slowly only to open them again. Everyone wondered what he was thinking about. Tifa had some experience with getting into people's heads since he got into Cloud's only about 3 years ago when he too was in a terrible coma. This was a bit different as Tifa didn't have a way to get inside Vincent's head, and quite frankly, didn't want to.

It was all up to Vincent now to try and awaken from this nightmare he was having. Although some would say his life was a nightmare already before he met Lucrecia and while she resented him, he still had a saneness to him. Years passed even, the Shinra Mansion was sold to Elena whom all the Nibelheim residents all remember as the lackeys of the late Shin-RA empire. She fixed it up fairly well with the exception of the piano, she got rid of that along with all other morbid possessions (i.e. the coffin, the library, etc.). Elena lived a normal life and even the residents of the villiage began to haggle and bargain with her for food and accessories of the miscellaneous sort.

It was December 27th 4 years after his coma that Vincent would wake up, but how he did was even more disturbing and terrifying. He would live a normal life...as a human....

***Whatdoya think??? I LOVE it! It is sooo sad! What happened to him and the fate he now shares! i need feedback, please tell me any constructive criticism you all share!***


	2. Godsend

Interview with a Vampire

Disclaimer: I understand that Vincent and most of the characters here are MUSES and are copyright of Square and PlaOnline...Yippie! With that said, I hope you read; and understand, the next chapter of this touching tale...

~~~

Godsend/Christmas Carols

Vincent lay asleep, so to speak due to his Coma, on the hot, tropical bed. Many of the townspeople were spending their Chirstmas Holidays with family, so most of the doctors thought it ok to leave Vince in the bed alone just for one night. They had heard of many miracles on the night of Christmas Eve, but there wern't many. Vincent was staring into space when Tifa snuck into the hospital to try and smuggle Vincent out and bring him to the shack she stays in for the holidays. Vincent was not easy to carry out since he was quite heavy for Tifa Lockhart of Nibelheim.

"You got him, Tifa???" A familiar voice echoed in the distance.

"Yea, unnnggh, I got him Cloud." Tifa replied

"Here, lemme help you. uuuwahh!" Cloud took the upper part of Vince's body and they began to carry him to the shack on the shoreline in the dsitance, but not considerably far.

In Vincent's mind, he was reliving his life up to now, every hour that went by on Gaia Time, was a couple of months inside his mind. Children raced by, while Vincent practiced piano but kept an eye out the window that the children were right outside of. Young Vincent wished he could have played with them at the time, but he was too afraid of what they would think about his arm brace. He was afraid. Vincent is now at his hous 3 months later, moving to Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim. Lucrecia waits at the gates as the caretaker's daughter as she takes the faimilie's bags from the carriage. Lucrecia sneaks glimpses of his arm brace, but does not dare stare as mysterious as he may be already. The image of her face imprinted on his mind for a secondd as everything just stopped, then a scene of him and a group of kids daring him to climb Mt. Nibel. He refuses, but is beaten badly by the mob. Reluctantly, he goes finally. He brought his father's duel pair of quicksilvers for defense and intimidation in case they beat him up again. He got to the bridge, then fell. He shot the rope attached to the bridge, making it fall on accident. Seeing a little girl with a cowboy hat fall from it was the image that was imprinted this time before the scene changed again to a year later. Vincent Valentine's father passes away and Vince is left all his possesions along with his mother. vincent sifts throught the belongings and valueables. His father's duel quicksilvers are imprinted this time. The events leading to his adulthood now flash rapidly before his eyes, Lucrecia...too fast, didn't see. Tifa...too fast, just missed it. The kid with the black spiked hair and his lackeys...saw that, too slow.

"I found it." It echoed throughout his own mind several times. His reason for his hatred, all these things. Everything.

"Please, show me more." That echoed and faded slightly more faster.

Once more, the images flashed before his eyes until he was blinded by what he was not supposed to see, which was the future. Although it looked short and grim, he supposed it was if he didn't change. This was altogether turning into a reality "A Christmas Carol". His reflecting on the past, his life, his hatred for everyone...except Lucrecia. He hated it, he wanted out. This was all too confusing.

Meanwhile, Cloud and Tifa kept scaring him to make him flinch wildy, hoping for a convulsino, but not fatal. This was dangerous they knew, but to wake their best friend up, they would have to. Besides, he would die anyways if they didn't help him now. They had nothing to lose. Flinch. Blink. Flinch. Blink. Blink. One after the other.

"Cloud? Tifa?" It was like a window, but he couldn't sayor do anything...they were there just blinking, it was maddening.

"LET ME OUT." Everything went black.

Vincent fell onto the ground and he dreamed, not his childhood, he really dreamed. He was going to be ok! Vincent was shaken and stirred so many times he woke himself up. He dreamed.

"Tifa, is he-" Cloud said without all the details, which was by the way, one word anyways.

"No, he's sleeping" Tifa started to sob and Cloud kissed Tifa on the forhead and held her in his arms.

Years passed by while Vincent never missed any of it. It was a fairytale and he was the most joyous of them all. It was like the perfect ending to a fairytale, he kicked Elena out of his old Manor and began to play lively songs on his piano, with the shattered Buddha figurine on the Fireplace mantel. everday he would pray and say thanks to the demon, for setting him free and showing the truth to him. The truth. Maybe it really WAS a godsend to have that demon kill Lucrecia, maybe it was for Vincent and her. She was one of the lifestream now, all around him. He found flowers beginning to grow in the ballroom through the cracks in the floor illuminted by an eerie light that would never be smothered. The dark plases were now gone both in his life and his mansion, it was amazing. The perfect ending to a 'Once upon a time'...is 'And they lived happily ever after'.

The End.

How'd you like the story? i was tired so i'm sorry if it jumped in this chapter, ch. 1 was a LOT better in my opinion, please, review, review review! Please no flames people!


End file.
